Chicago Fire (ShayRafferty)
by OCWD
Summary: It's ALL in the title.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Molly's was doing pretty well, everyone was getting along like they had been friends for years. Rafferty had secured her place at Fire House 51 but something was still weighing heavily on her shoulders. She was sitting comfortably at the back of Molly's nursing an almost empty beer bottle. One singular thought kept running through her mind and just when she shrugged it off and had another swig of alcohol, the thought returned and she was back to thinking. Thinking and drinking, she had been doing a lot of that recently.

Herrmann was wiping down the bar and couldn't help but notice Rafferty deep in thought. He drop the cloth he was using, walk out from behind the bar and over to where the Paramedic was sulking. "Can I get you another beer?" he said way too chipper. Rafferty just shook her head only glancing up to make eye contact for a split second before returning to her train of thought. "You know I can also offer you an ear if you've got something on your mind?"

Rafferty was about to speak when Shaye walked into Molly's and smiled at her best friend who was busy behind the bar. She sat down and they began to talk and joke as Dawson poured Shaye a drink. Herrmann noticed that Rafferty had zoned out and looked over to where her gaze was suddenly drawn. To his surprise he spotted Shay talking with Dawson, he turned back to face Rafferty with a curious grin. Rafferty missed his look and just let her eyes slide back down to her beer. "Actually I will take another beer, thanks Herrmann." She finished off her drink and handed him the empty bottle. Herrmann just smiled and took the bottle from her hand.

"You got it." And with that he turned around and walked back behind the bar.

Dawson immediately notice the smile on Herrmann's face as he put down an empty beer and grabbed a fresh one out of the fridge. "Why are you smiling like that?" Dawson curiosity was peeked, she glanced over at Rafferty and could see she wasn't smiling, so what did Herrmann find so funny?

"No reason, life is just…" he didn't finish his sentence. Instead he just turned and walked back over to Rafferty leaving Dawson even more curious, however she quickly moved on when a customer approached the bar.

Shaye on the other hand was now staring in Rafferty's general directing. Contemplating weather or not to join her. They were friendly but Shaye was watching not to cross any lines. She watched Herrmann put the drink on the table and return to the bar as the brunette barely reacted. Giving the slightest nod of acknowledgement before she returned to whatever she was thinking about. Shaye figured it must be… something, so she rose from her bar stool and walked over to her partner.

"Drinking alone?" Rafferty's head shot up, she hadn't even realized Shay had walked over. She was smirking but in a friendly way and without an invitation she sat down at the table effectively joining her for a drink. "That's never a good sign."

"Key word ALONE." her comment was so quick she didn't even think about it, the tone had come off far harsher than she intended and yet Shay was still determined to be friendly.

"I see. It's one of those nights is it?" She just shrugged off the tone trying to engage in a real talk with her new college. "Are you ok? I mean you don't have to talk to me… but if you wanted… too…" Shaye rambled suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Sorry." Rafferty's eyes were locked on her drink but the sincerity was clear. Still, Shay was unclear as to why she was suddenly apologetic.

"What for?" she chuckled, like there was no tension at all.

"Everything." This time Rafferty looked up and locked eyes with Shay and Shay realized it was a general apology for all the issues they have had till recently. She also notices Rafferty starting to slur slightly.

"How much have you had to drink, Rafferty?" she smiled attempting to lighten the conversation a little. Rafferty smiled back too her surprise, then looked back at her drink.

"A few." She responded before reaching into her jacket for her keys, she didn't grip them quit right and they dropped out onto the floor. "Dam…" she reached down under the table brushing her hand along the ground for her lost keys. Shay didn't mean to but she couldn't help but stare and giggle at the poor attempted of motor control.

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving?" Shay asked. Rafferty looked up at shay half under the table. She was about to ague when she spotted her keys, grabbing them and quickly returning to an upright position.

"Maybe I will catch a taxi." She gave up and dumped her keys on the table. They landed with a sharp thud and a second later Shay snatch them up off the table.

"Don't be silly, I'll take you home." There was a pause that seemed to last forever and Shay began to think that the offer was a line crosser.

"Fine." Rafferty finally said, there was no gay comment or rudeness just friendly cooperation between colleges. The two weoman got up and left Molly's.

Herrmann and Dawson where cleaning behind the bar when Shay and Rafferty left together, Herrmann noticed and he couldn't help but chuckled to himself. Dawson heard him laugh and looked over. "Seriously what's so funny?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The call

The car ride was quiet, Rafferty drifted in and out of sleep, her head resting on the passenger side window. Shay was trying to completely focus on driving but caught herself glancing over at Rafferty a couple of times. The only talking was Rafferty giving very vague directions to where she resided.

They pulled up to a pretty fancy looking apartment complex. Shay scanned the area, "Is this right?" She looked over at Rafferty who was practically unconscious. She paused for a moment, just staring at her sleeping partner before shaking her head and bringing herself back to reality. "Hey, Rafferty, You are home."

The drunken woman responds to her name, waking up and shifting to exit the vehicle. She opens the passenger door and stumble on to the road, a passing car is forced to swerve as Rafferty doesn't pay attention to her surroundings. Shay jumps out of the car and rushes over to Rafferty grabbing her shoulders and directing her towards the building. "Ok, time to get off the road."

The two stepped up onto the side walk and Rafferty pull away from Shay suddenly. "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry." Shay mumbled as she stepped back slipping her hands into her pants pockets. Rafferty pressed paused on the hostility for a moment and just stared at her partner, as if trying to figure out the next best/worst thing to say. Shay shook her head and turn to get into her car.

"Shay, wait!" Shay turned back around to face Rafferty with an expression that said- I am not going to take any more of your drunken crap.

Rafferty stepped closer to Shay putting her hand out towards her. Shay looked confused and just stood there. "You have my keys." Rafferty finally said.

"Oh! Right." Shay pulled them out from her pocket and place the gently into Rafferty's hand. Rafferty didn't snatch them away as Shay expected instead she allowed Shay's hand to light graze over her own before stepping back towards her building.

"Thanks. I'll see you at work." Rafferty turned and went inside the building. It took Shay a second to realize she was watching her leave before she stopped herself. Shay got in her car and drove home; all the while thinking about what was Rafferty thinking about tonight. She never did get an answer.

The next morning, to Shay's surprise, Rafferty entered the firehouse dining area holding two large coffees. Shay was sitting with Severide chatting and laughing. Both became silent and confuse when Rafferty walked up to them, "Hey." She placed one of the coffees down in front of Shay. "I just wanted to say thank you for last night. –for the ride, I mean." Severide turned to Shay with wide eyes, anxious to see and hear her reaction. "Oh…" was all Shay could stammer out followed by a quiet and an unsure "You're welcome?" that came out more as a question rather than a statement. Rafferty nodded once and left the dining area. Shay was thrown by the change of personality, suddenly she appeared… nice?

Severide grabbed the coffee while Shay was distracted and took a sip. Shays head snapped too looked at him. "What? I'm making sure it's not poisoned." He smiled having another sip before putting the coffee back down on the table.

A loud siren sounded through the fire house and then Shay heard "Ambulance 51" amongst an address and information about a stab victim. She jumped out of seat and rushed for the ambulance, taking her coffee with her.

Rafferty was already in the passenger seat of the ambulance ready to go when Shay jump in through the driver's side door. They sped out of the station into the streets.

An elderly woman waved them down near an old style, abandoned house. Shay stopped the ambulance and jumped out to meet the woman, who looked in distress. "He ran into the house- I- I tried to get him to lie down…" the woman was nearly hyperventilating. Rafferty came around from the other side of the ambulance and met up with Shay. "We got a stab victim who ran, IN THERE." Shay pointed to the run down house, clearly not enthused about entering it. Rafferty sighed, "Then were going, IN THERE." Rafferty pointed as well as grabbing Shays arm and leading her to the old house.

They got to the door and both immediately noticed the smeared blood across the handle. Shay slowly pushed open the door revealing a blood trail on the ground leading further into the house; she followed the blood with Rafferty close behind her. They got to the back of the house to what looked like a sitting area.

A young man (no older than twenty) is sitting on the ground covered in blood. He is breathing rapidly holding his stomach with one hand as the red liquid poured out and a small blade with the other. He tightens his grip on the knife when he sees the two paramedics enter the room.

"Hey there…" Shay starts. "We are going to need you to put that knife down, so we can help you."

"Get out!" was his only response. Rafferty loaded a syringe standing safely behind Shay as she tried to calm the man down.

"Look, we can't leave. You have lost too much blood, if you don't let us help you, you WILL bleed to death." Shay sounded stern and the victim did respond for a second, looking slightly afraid as she told him he was going to die. Shay inched closer and closer and Rafferty circled around slightly holding the syringe out of sight.

Shay knelt down in front of him looking him dead in the eyes, never once breaking contact. "We are going to help you." She said. The man tried to hold the knife up but he was clearly losing his strength.

Shay turned away for a moment to reach for her kit, breaking eye contact for only a second- The man lifted his weapon up with all his energy and was so close from slashing Shay when Rafferty lunged at him, digging the needle into his arm and injecting him. He and Shay looked surprised before his eyes rolled back and he was unconscious.

"Alright, let's stabilize him and get him out of here." Rafferty said. Shay just looked shocked as her partner continued normally.

"Thanks." She muttered after the man was stable. Rafferty just smiled, a genuine smile and Shay couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Celebrate

"Shots!" Shay cheered as she approached Molly's bar, her friend smiling behind ready and waiting with a bottle of bourbon.

"What are we celebrating" Gabriella asked as she poured about five shot glasses to the brim with the sweet brown liquid.

Shay licked her lips and picked up the first drink, Rafferty walked up after Shay, she looked at Gabriella and nodded before sitting down next to Shay at the bar. "Alison!" Shay cheered before downing her drink. Rafferty was taken back a bit by the use of her first name- she had become so accustomed to 'Rafferty'. "Alison saved my ass today!" Shay continued picking up two filled shot glasses and passing one to her partner. Rafferty smiled shyly accepting the drink from her.

Shay gestured for Dawson to have a shot as well but she just smiled weakly and said "I can't." Shay was a little too tipsy to pick up on the tension between Dawson and Rafferty, she just picked up the shots and carried them over to a table, she turned back to Dawson for a moment and shot back "well, the cool kids will have some chasers, please." Gabriella just smirked shaking her head and began to pour a pitcher of beer.

Shay and Rafferty sat down at a table together. Shay was smiling nonstop and that made Alison smile unintentionally, more so after the second shot. Dawson brought over the pitcher and placed it in front of the two women. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Shay scoffed at Dawson's comment, "You wouldn't do lots of stuff that I WOULD do."

Dawson turned to face Shay's table buddy, "I was talking to, Rafferty." Dawson smiled at Rafferty and left them to it, returning behind the bar.

Shay rolled her eyes and slid the remaining shot over to her partner. "Trying to get me drunk?" Rafferty asked as she flicked the shot back. She felt her head spin a little and began to think that maybe getting drunk with Shay is NOT the best idea.

"Of course, your quick… ninja thinking, saved me from getting my face slashed." Shay responded, pouring a couple of beers for herself and Rafferty. She knew it was a bad idea but after today maybe it was needed. Alison took her final shot for the round and flung it back.

"Wooooooo!" Shay cheered, already very affected by the alcohol. Rafferty couldn't help but smile, Shay was a cute drunk. The pair continued to drink throughout most of the night, managing to keep their physical distance from each other.

Later, near dawn, Rafferty couldn't' believe she let the entire night slip away in the comfortable company of Leslie Shay. Both women, quite drunk, decided to share a taxi. They climbed/stumbled into to back of the vehicle and slurred their addresses to the driver, who laughed to himself at the drunk girls. There was giggling, whispering and even some singing as the three drove through Chicago, which was slowly waking to a new day. They didn't have work till late afternoon so they had all day to sober up and sleep but both got the feeling they didn't want this night to end as the taxi pulled up in front of Alison's apartment complex.

Silence filled the cab as Rafferty paid her part of the fair, then she hesitated before saying "See you at work" And exiting the cab like it was on fire.

Shay suddenly missed her friends company and was about to tell the driver to keep driving but instead said "Wait a moment" and exited the car to run after Rafferty. Alison was standing near the cab on the street trying to find her keys in her pocket, by the main entrance of her building. Shay walked up onto the side walk and up to Alison who magically found her keys just as Shay approached her. "Found them" Alison chuckled, clearly still intoxicated. Shay was screaming in head not to do anything stupid, no matter how affected her body was by the alcohol. But… the way Alison looked up at her pausing like she was waiting for something completely destroyed any rational thought that was left. Shay unconsciously steps forward, Alison didn't move but the smile she was wearing slowly slipped into a weak, confused smirk.

"I am really lucky to be working with you." Shay inched closer.

Alison scoffed, "You think that _now…" _

"I have always thought that." Shay was stepping onto dangerous territory, with compliments turning flirtatious.

"Really? I find that hard to believe considering how I treated you when we first met." Alison hung her head slightly breaking eye contacted with Shay, she started to feel guilty because she knew that Shay was an amazing person and judging her so quickly is a regret she cannot undo.

Shay couldn't bare the sight of Alison feeling bad for something that didn't matter anymore. Shay raised her hands up placing them on Alison's shoulders making her look her in the eye again. "I get it. You don't have to be hard on yourself now, I have forgiven you. It really doesn't matter" Shay smiled brightly and Alison couldn't help but smile back. Shay always made her smile weather she wanted to or not.

Without thinking, acting entirely in the moment they had created, Shay reached up with one hand reaching behind Rafferty's head and pulled her forward. She closed her eyes and made their lips meet, kissing her softly but with passion. The kiss lasted a few seconds and Shay reveled in Alison's warmth before… Reality hit. Shay practically jumped back realizing what she had done a wave of guilt passed through her. Rafferty held a neutral stance and facial expression, possibly in shock. Shay stepped even further back with a terrified look on her face. "Oh my god, Rafferty, I am so sorry. I didn't think-"

"-Shay"

"-I just thought- I don't know what I thought. That was so stupid-"

"-Shay it's-"

"-I am so sorry I will never do anything like that again-"

"-Shay just-"

"-You are really a good friend and I hope you don't hate me, though I would totally get it if-"

Alison stepped forward putting both hands on Shay's waist pulling them together again, she kissed Shay exactly how she was kissed a moment ago, soft and gentle but with a hidden layer of lust. Their eyes where shut and Rafferty's grip was stopping Shay from moving away even if she wanted too. After a few seconds Alison stopped and stepped back removing herself completely from Shays personal space instantly missing the warmth it provided.

Shay paused before opening her eyes again, looking absolutely confused at Rafferty. It looked like Shay was trying to form words but it just wasn't working, Alison smiled and decided to help. "You where panicking, from kissing me drunk… so I figured if I did it too…"

Shay was shocked how at ease Alison was right now she had expected yelling and maybe a slap to the face, not a kiss. "Thanks…" Shay didn't have a clue what else to say.

"I'll see you at work." Alison smiled again and walked into her building leaving Shay still in shock standing on the side walk. She would have stayed there for ages purely stunned if it wasn't for the loud wolf whistle that broke her train of thought. She spun around to see the cab driver giving her a cheeky grin. Shay rolled her eyes and entered the back of the cab again the cab driver was giving her looks through the rear view mirror. "Yeah, it was hot, get over it." She wasn't sure if she was telling the cab driver or herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The next day

Knock Knock Knock "Shay."

"Go away…"

"Shaaaaaaaaay." Severide knocked on his best friend's door again, this time a little bit louder, "Come one, shift starts in forty-five. I let you sleep as long as possible." Shay was dead to the world, with a hangover to top all hangovers. Severide slowly opened the door and peeked in, half expecting to see someone sleeping next to her. Realizing she was alone he walked in holding two cups of coffee. He sat down on Shay's bed next her and held the cup of coffee close to her face. The sweet aroma travelled up Shays nose and she slowly opened her eyes. "Long night?" he asked smiling.

Shay remembered drinking shots, laughing at the bar with Rafferty, drinking more shots, catching a cab with Rafferty and then… her eyes went wide. She shot up in her bed so fast her head spun and Severide almost spilt the coffee. She closed her eyes and put her head in hands. "Oh god!" She remembered everything. Alcohol had not erased the fact she had made a move on Alison late last night.

"What?" Severide sounded almost excited, what had his drunken friend done now? Shay looked up at him with guilt ridden eyes and his face drop a little. "What did you do?" he asked still smiling slightly.

"I can't leave this room, not ever again." She looked genuinely terrified. Kelly placed the cups of coffee on the side table by the bed.

"What is it?" he asked again.

Shay looked at him, and then away… confusion and guilt whirled around in her head and stomach. She looked at him again and took in a deep breath "I was drunk…" she started.

"I gathered that" Severide joked.

"No, I was _really_ drunk, like, smashed… completely wasted-"

"-I get it. Shit faced. What happened?" Kelly was getting frustrated, how bad could it be?

"I kissed Alison." Shay suddenly said.

"Oh…" Severide bit his lip trying not to smile at this obviously distressing situation his friend had gotten herself into.

"Oh? That's it?"

"Oh dear?" Severide couldn't hold back now, he let out the laughter he was trying to hold in.

Shay punched him in the arm, "Get out."

"Come on, that's a little funny."

"No, it is not." Shay took one of the coffees off of the side table and has a sip. Pause. "Oh my god, this is amazing."

"Is that what you said last night?" Severide laughed for a second before getting the evilest glare from his friend. He decided not to poke the bear anymore and hung his head apologetically.

After a few minutes of silence and contemplation Severide had to ask "So… Why did you?"

Shay was in deep thought and blinked a few times at Kelly's question, "Why did I, what?" Severide just stared at her. "Oh… I don't know. I was drunk?" Shays statement came out more like a question.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Severide asked her. He knew better. After a moment he thought maybe Shay really didn't know and he wasn't going to push, so he stood up and left the room calling out as he did "We have to be at the station in forty minutes."

Shay decided to ignore ignore ignore, she got up, showered, got dressed, ate a piece of toast, popped a couple aspirin and downed a bottle of water. Ready for work.

Later, at the station, Shay and Severide entered the dining area and Kelly casually sat down next to Mouch and began a conversation. Shay glanced around feeling very nervous, Alison was nowhere in sight and part of her was relived, another part of her terrified of never seeing her again. She shook head and mentally laughed at herself, this was ridiculous. She made her way to the ambulance to do inventory for the first time that afternoon not concerned about her behavior the night before. So, of course, Alison would already be in the back of the ambulance doing the inventory when Shay walked up. She stopped completely, no words, no thoughts, she just stared at her partner counting rolls of bandages in the ambulance. Rafferty felt eyes on her and looked up making eye contact with Shay.

"Heeeey there, buddy." Shay managed to force out, although she hated it as soon as she said it.

Rafferty raised an eyebrow before returning to what she was doing, ignoring Shay's lame attempted at conversation. Shay internally cursed herself before turning around and walking back towards the dining area. 'Stupid' she thought.

ALARM "Ambulance 51…"

"Dam it" she whispered to herself, before turning back around and running towards the truck. Rafferty exited the back of the vehicle and jumped into the passenger side. Shay jumped into the driver's side and started the ambulance. They shared an awkward glance before driving off into the streets.

The call was pretty straight forward. A car crash among the back streets, they managed to get the driver to the hospital I no time, he had minimal injuries. The drive back to the station was quiet, Alison was staring out the window and Shay focused on the road. They pulled back in to the garage and hoped out of the ambulance. Rafferty headed straight out of the garage, not sticking around for any form of talking.

Alison entered the hallway and let out a breath she was holding since Shay showed up but took it back in when she heard Shay call out behind her. "Hey, wait up." She turned around to face her partner, her expression cold as she spoke "Just stay away from me, ok." And with that she continued down the hallway. Shay leaned against the wall and stared at the ground, hating herself for screwing everything up. Rafferty was pissed at her and now her days were doomed to be filled with awkwardness and tension.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Drunken Confusion

Molly's was quiet, maybe a few regulars. It was still pretty early so it would start to pick up soon. In this moment however Alison was grateful for the lack of noise. She was thinking (drinking) hard, sitting in the same spot as a few nights before. 'Right back to where I started from.' She thought again and again. The silence was broken suddenly by a friendly voice, "This looks familiar." It was Herrmann.

Rafferty looked up at him and smiled, "It does." She absentmindedly nodded a few time after she spoke.

Herrmann could tell she was yet again thinking intensely about something. "Do you need another drink?" seemed to be all he could think of to say.

Rafferty just smiled again, this time a bit weaker, "No, thank you." Herrmann just nodded and walk back behind the bar. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he felt like it wasn't his place to pry. Then Severide walked into the bar.

"Hey Kelly!" Herrmann subtly gestured for him to come over to the bar.

Severide hesitated before approaching his friend, "What's up Herrmann." He asked suspiciously.

"Go talk to Rafferty. She has got depressing vibes filling up the place." Severide looked over and saw Alison off in her own world. He knew something was going on between Alison and Shay but whatever 'IT' was, it hadn't been said out loud yet. Severide had to be careful with his words if he was going to ask Alison what exactly was wrong. He walked over and casually sat in the empty chair opposite Rafferty.

"Hey, Rafferty, how's things?" Smooth. Subtle. Simple.

Rafferty looked up meeting his eyes and smiled, Severide wasn't too sure what the smile was… most likely a too much beer smile but he'll take it either way. "Things are fine." Simple questions deserve simple answers. Alison picked up her beer and finished it off.

"Good. What about things with you and Shay?" He was being brave now. Specific. Rafferty looked at him with an intense expression Kelly couldn't quite read. He held his breath waiting for any type of reaction or response.

"Things are… less than fine." She finally mumbled barley loud enough for Severide to hear. Kelly released his breath.

"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Pushy, isn't he? Yet, Alison thought for a moment, why not just put everything out in the open? It was the beer talking… but it had a point.

#

Shay was drinking at home this time, alone on her couch in pajama shorts and a tank top, watching an old black and white western film. She'd laughed every time some femme fainted or screamed unnecessarily. Kelly was at Molly's but she wasn't keen on going there for a while, she was perfectly content getting drunk at home and passing out most likely right there on the couch. A sudden knock at the door disturbed her plans for the night, she breathed a deep sigh reluctantly getting up and walking over to the front door.

She counted to three before opening the door, mentally preparing herself for any number of things that would require her to think. What was waiting on the other side left her dumbfounded however. "Rafferty… what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she couldn't look Shay directly in the eyes, she kept looking everywhere else. Also Shay noticed the slight sent of beer around her partner.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Shay tried to sound relaxed but Alison was causing her head to spin, though that could have been the alcohol. She tried her best not to let it show but Rafferty could tell that Shay was uncomfortable in this moment.

"I'm sorry." Alison said so simply and softly, Shay though for a second she didn't hear it at all.

Shay paused unsure what to do or how to react- Rafferty had become a constant confusion, she just stared at the suddenly apologetic woman. Alison smiled weakly then turned to leave but before Shay could realize and stop herself, she spoke again "Wait. Do you want to come in?" Why didn't she just leave it be. Alison almost looked defeated when she apologized and it broke something in Shay, that's why. Shay wanted to comfort her, even thought that was a ridiculous idea.

Though Shay seemed to panic a little internally, Alison just smiled, this time more sweetly and nodded, "Sure." Shay stepped aside and allowed her partner to enter her home. Alison's vision went straight to the old movie Shay was watching. "I love this one, THAT dancer, is really the secret gunman." Rafferty pointed to the TV screen.

Shay motioned with her hand for her to sit on the couch- keeping their physical distance of course- they both sat down and began to watch the black and white film. Shay kept her eyes glued to the TV she wasn't going to make Rafferty uncomfortable in any way. To her surprise however, when she finally glance over oh so subtlety, Alison was watching her, not the movie and before she could think of anything to say, Alison spoke. "You're beautiful."

Shay just stared at Alison. She truly had no clue what to say in response. It wasn't a dream she had absolutely just heard Alison compliment her. "Thanks…" simple triumphs again in the face of confusion.

"And smart…" Alison continued but before it went any further Shay had to speak up.

"How much have you had to drink?" she interrupted.

"Not enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 It's always different in the morning

Severide didn't make it home until about 5am. His plan was to sleep for two hours before getting up, shower, down a coffee and start his shift- he could sleep at the station until a call came in- he rationalized with himself as he tried to stab the key into the doors lock. He wasn't _that_ drunk anymore but his coordination was lacking in this early hour. Finally, after too many attempts, the key slid in and turned unlocking his home he shared with his best friend.

He took a couple of steps through the door before stopping completely dead in his tacks, he was surprised to see Shay and Rafferty snuggled up on the couch fast asleep. He thought for a moment, remembering that he talked to Alison at Molly's earlier in the night 'She must have come here after…' he thought. He quietly closed the front door and decided to just go pass out on his bed.

The slight click sound of Severide's bedroom door shutting caused Shay wake suddenly, she felt a warm body laying practically on top off her. It took a few second to register that she was lying on her couch with her arm around a sound asleep Alison. Alison was half sleeping on the couch just a little in front of Shay and half on Shay herself. Their legs intertwined and arms wrapped around one another, it was quit intimate.

'Craaaaaaaaaap' Shay thought. She could move, ultimately waking Rafferty, who had visited her drunk the night before. She could stay still and wait for Alison to wake up and move, and just pretend to be in a deep unaware sleep. Ignore. Avoid. Forget. These would be easy to do.

Alison stirred a little, actually pushing her body more into Shay's (not that that was really possible). Shay held her breath- she was suddenly terrified about waking her- no one could possibly predict the reaction sober Alison would have. What else could she really do? She started breathing again very slowly trying to move as little as possible. Shay looked down at Alison's sleeping face 'God she is beautiful' Shay thought, regretting the thought as she thought it.

The image of Alison calling her beautiful passed threw her head. "You're beautiful..." Rafferty said with a genuine smile. Last night, after that, Shay recalled Alison moving closer and closer as the movie progressed until she was leaning against Shay fast asleep. Shay didn't even remember the end of the film. She must have fallen asleep too, holding her drunk and confused partner.

Her deep thought was interrupted by the inevitable, Alison's eyes fluttered open. She paused for a moment before shooting up into a sitting position. Shay followed, sitting up as well, the two stared at each other for a moment before Rafferty put her hand across her eyes. "So… how much did I say last night?" apparently more concerned with her actions the previous night than the fact she was snuggled up with Shay this morning.

Shay took a small amount of relief from this fact "Not much… just… w-we watch a movie. Must have fallen asleep, that's all." Shay mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

Alison looked up at Shay, relieved she hadn't made a fool of herself. "Good." She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, noticing the sun was coming up. "We have a shift in a few hours, so… I'm going to go home and get some coffee." She smiled weakly, before making her way to the front door.

"Wait." Shay's voice was soft. Rafferty spun back around to face Shay who was now standing as well, "We have coffee." Shay gestured toward the kitchen.

Alison paused, she considered staying but she didn't want to risk having a serious conversation about… anything. She shook her head "That's ok. I'll see you at the station." She turned around and left the apartment.

Shay stared at the door for what must have been a while she didn't even notice Severide exit his room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot. "Where's Rafferty?"

Her head snapped to the direction of the kitchen, "What?" She studied her roommate trying to figure out his impressing of this whole thing.

"I just mean, she was here when I got back." He put the coffee ON and walked over to Shay who was still standing by the sofa facing the front door. "Do you want to talk about it?" He knew Shay was hurting, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

Instead of talking Shay just stepped forward pushing into Severide burying her head in his chest. Kelly wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged her tightly. They were like that for a few minutes until the coffee was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 One shot, two shots, all I hear is gun shots.

The fire house was quiet. Mouch, Herrmann and a couple others were in the dining area eating and chatting. Most of the squad, including Severide, are playing cards in the main area. Dawson is getting all 'lovey dovey' with Casey just outside, so they could hear a call come in but they had a little moment to themselves. Shay walked into the locker room to dump her stuff before her shift started.

Rafferty just closed her locker as Shay walked in. She looked up at her partner and nodded slightly before breaking eye contact. Shay put her things in her locker and closed it. Silence and tension filled the atmosphere. Rafferty walked past Shay to leave but stopped before she got to the door. Shay stared at her back, waiting.

Lying is easy, The Truth is hard.

Alison slowly turns around and faces Shay. Time seems to stop. This moment was heavy and extremely difficult for Alison. She took a deep breath in and said what she had been thinking for a while now. "After my fian-… A-After he died, after… everything, I didn't think I could ever get back to a point where I would care for someone, in that way, ever again. Let alone fall in love with someone. I still don't think I'm ready. I needed time but… it's getting _really_ hard to stay away from you."

Shays mouth opened a little in shock but closed again quickly as understanding filled her. She could never force Rafferty and never would. She knew and always has known that Rafferty needed time. Was she telling her now that time is up? That she did in fact want her? Shay new her own feelings, she wanted Alison but always thought it was just never an option, a desire to be pushed to the back of your mind because it is impossible. Is she telling her now that it is possible?

Alison released a long breath like a weight was just lifted off her shoulders, she steps closer to Shay. Shay didn't move, she didn't speak, it is all in Alison's hands. Rafferty looked away briefly like she was thinking of how best to speak her thoughts but before she could open her mouth again Dawson and Casey walked into the locker room laughing together. Casey went straight to his locker passing the two frozen women. Dawson however sensed something and her eyes went back and forth from Shay to Rafferty who were staring at each other.

Alison broke eye contact first, turning and walking out of the locker room. Shay watches her leave.

Dawson walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, Shay snapped out of her own head and made eye contact with Dawson. "Is everything ok?" She asks concerned.

Shay nodded. Then she shook her head. Finally she smiled and simply said "I don't know."

Dawson smiled back, a comforting smile. The type only a friend could give, without pity and full of empathy.

"Ambulance 61…"

#

Shay and Rafferty entered the ambulance without any words, it was time for work and whatever else was going on could wait till after. It didn't take long to drive to the scene and it was hard to miss with all the police vehicles parked around the block.

Voight stood watching, the tall allegedly abandoned building. Cop cars blocking both sides of the street and two wagons are being used as barricades out the front. Shay and Rafferty are the only ambulance on the scene when they drive up. They leave the ambulance by the cop cars and are escorted quickly by two officers to the barricade out the front of the building. "What's the stitch, Voight?" Shay asks the detective.

He pauses for a moment, giving Shay and Alison the once over before responding, "One gunman on the top floor, he's injured but he won't let anyone up."

"What happened?" Rafferty asked curiously.

"There was a shootout a few blocks over. Cops came and they scattered, we got most of them but this one is giving us trouble. A sniper is being set up, once he's down, squad goes in, secures the place, then you guys go in."

"Got it." Shay nods and mentally ready's herself.

Rafferty eyes the building up and down but can't quite see over the barricade, she walks to the edge and pokes her head around. Looking up now, she can see a figure in one of the top windows. She sees his face; there is no anger or hate, he looks afraid. Rafferty feels for him, how did he get himself into this situation? A hand grabs her shoulder pulling her back and against the barricade.

Shay is protectively pushing her against the barricade. "Carful. Stay out of his vision." Shay instructs.

The sniper was ready. He was set up way back from the action behind another set of police vehicles. Voight picks up his portable short range radio and pressed the button, "Do you have shot?" he released the button and static was the only response for the first few seconds. Finally a male voice comes through the speaker.

"I have a clear shot."

Voight looks towards Shay and Rafferty who were anxiously waiting to make there move. "Take it." almost instantly a sharp gunshot echoes through the street. Alison looked back around the barricade up at the gunman just in time to see him fall backwards from the window.

"He's down!" Rafferty, holding her kit, runs out from behind the barricade before Shay or Voight could stop her. Shay tries to run after her but Voight, realizing what the paramedics are doing, holds her back, grabbing onto Shay's arm before she too could step away from the barricade.

"Alison! Wait!" Shays efforts are in vein.

Rafferty reaches the buildings entrance and runs inside without a second thought. The gun man reappears in the window and Voight grabs his radio again "Suspect is NOT down, I repeat, Suspect is still mobile and armed. Do not engage." Shay struggles but Voight is holding on to tightly.

Rafferty runs up the stairs with conviction but stops after about two levels once she realizes her partner is not following. She contemplates returning to the ground but figured it would be safer inside anyway. Rafferty grips her kit and decides to finish what she started, a little slower this time but still but with plenty speed she makes her way up the stairs of the building.

The gunman- A boy about sixteen years old is sitting by the widow clinging to a rifle. The door is wide open and Alison spots him as soon as she enters the top floor. She approaches the room cautiously and very slowly.

**OCWD: This is my first fan fiction and I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments. I didn't think I would keep writing this but you have inspired me to continue- and it will continue. The next chapter WILL be posted in the next few days. Again, thank you for your kind words. I know the grammar sucks and there probably isn't nearly enough detail… **

**So thank you, I only hope to improve as I go. **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 One shot, two shots, all I hear is gun shots. (Part 2)

Rafferty stood in the doorway unsure whether she should enter and try to talk to the clearly disturbed boy or return back down stairs and wait for him to be taken down by force. He was bleeding from two separate injuries, a gunshot to his lower left leg and a graze wound on his left shoulder. The sniper had hit his mark but it was not fatal… for the moment.

The young man clung to an old looking rifle, sitting by the window with his head down. He was shaking slightly and his breathing was erratic. Rafferty new his wounds would eventually force this whole situation to an end. The only question being- if anyone was going die, most likely him and most likely soon.

Another wave of sympathy passed over her, maybe she could talk him down? It may not be wise but he was in pain and Rafferty had a problem ignoring people in pain. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room, he didn't notice her presents and she said the first thing came into her head.

"Heeeey there, buddy." 'Thank you Shay for the lameness…'

His head snapped up and he aimed the rifle at the stranger. "Who are you!?" He didn't fire, noticing she wasn't law enforcement of any kind but his hands were shaking, Rafferty new to act quickly.

"My name is, Alison. What's your name?" She took a small step forward.

"Don't move! I'll shoot! I'll do it!" He tried to stand up during his intimidating threat but stumble back to his knees. Alison stopped moving and put her hands up briefly.

"I'm not going to try anything- I'm not even supposed to be here. I… I just noticed your injuries. They look pretty bad-"

"-I don't need you help!" he yelled back before Rafferty could finish.

Voight was getting frustrated. The sniper could no longer get a clear shot because the gunman had retreated from the widow. They were running out of options, he has no choice but to send in an armed team, leaving the risk that the paramedic inside would get caught in some sort of cross fire. Shay was staring him down, waiting for his next move. Voight picks up his radio and puts it close to his mouth never breaking eye contact with Shay he pushes the button about to speak-

BANG!

A loud gunshot echoes through the street. A single shot fired on the top floor of the building. Shay looks up at the building holding her breath and Voight no longer has any hesitation. "Go! Take him down!" a team of armed officers rush from the street through the entrance. Voight holds Shays arm again not trusting her not to follow, she barley notices keeping her focus on the building with her attention going rapidly from the top floor back down to the entrance. Waiting.

(Pause for effect)

After about five of the longest seconds of Shays life- Rafferty runs out of the front of the building escorted by a couple of officers. Shay lets out a deep breath of relief and meets her partner halfway. "We need to get him out of here!" Alison says with slight panic in her voice.

"What happened?!" Voight interrupts obviously furious with the paramedic.

Rafferty shrugs "He passed out. Lack of blood." The two paramedics share a quick look before running back into the building.

#

Later at the fire house.

Shay was not really in a social mood and so she decided to head to the quarters to catch a quick nap. She walked through the door of the small room filled with half a dozen single beds and froze. Alison was laying on one of the beds by the far wall with her arm across face blocking out any light, clearly she had the same thought as Shay in stealing some sleep and time to think alone.

Shay shut the door behind her loud enough to alert Alison to a presence. It worked. Rafferty removed her arm from across her face and looked towards the door. Her eyes widened, she didn't expect to see Shay till another a call came in. She quickly sat up, head and eyes down.

"Do you want me to go?" Shay asked plainly.

Alison bit her lip and slightly shook head, "No." she sighed deeply and relaxed a little. It was time.

"Good. Now, what the hell was that!?" Shay leaned back against the door and folded her arms. She looked pissed. Alison looked up trying to read Shay's face- it took a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"You mean the call today?"

"You were being reckless." Shay pushed herself off of the door and took a step towards Rafferty. "You could have gotten yourself killed." Something in Shay's eye changed as she said that last part, it went from almost anger to concern? Maybe even fear? It made Alison smile a little. "That's funny to you?" Shay caught the small twitch of her lips and took it a different way, which made Rafferty roll her eyes before looking back at Shay. She was being protective and it was adorable to Rafferty.

"Come here" was all Alison said. Shays face went from one type of worry to another. She paused before taking another step towards her partner, Rafferty stood up from the bunk so they were now face to face about arm length apart from each other. Alison would fix that, she reach out and grabbed the front of Shay's shirt and pulled her closer. Rafferty closed the distance and wrapped he arms around her partner. Shay slowly did the same, the hug was warm and comforting as they tightly held each other.

"Just don't do anything like that again." Shay said after a few seconds. Alison just gripped her tighter in response. The hug lasted for ages, with neither willing to leave the moment.

After a while one of them finally spoke "I'm not letting you go."


End file.
